1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a fast lock fixing clip, and more particularly to a fast lock fixing clip for vehicle seatbelt. The fast lock fixing clip is mountable on the vehicle seatbelt by means of clipping for more sensitively and quickly activating the automatic locking device of the seatbelt to lock the seatbelt.
2. Description of the Related Art
The existent vehicle seatbelt generally has automatically winding function. After used, the seatbelt can be automatically wound into the seatbelt cabinet. However, in use, such automatically winding function often results in that a passenger's chest is continuously compressed to have painful and chest distress feeling. Such feeling is intolerable. Therefore, some passengers are often reluctant to fasten the seatbelt. Under such circumstance, in case of collision of the vehicle, the passengers will get injured. This very seriously affects safety in driving.
To overcome the above shortcoming, currently, there is a kind of fixing clip in the market, which can be directly mounted on the seatbelt by means of clipping. By means of the fixing clip, the seatbelt can be pulled out by a certain length and spaced from a user's chest by a certain distance to achieve comfortableness and release the user from the strangling feeling in fastening the seatbelt. However, such fixing clip will elongate the locking buffer distance of the seatbelt and defer the locking effect for the seatbelt. This is extremely dangerous.